Broken
by starry-nights88
Summary: We're not friends anymore...what does it matter to him what I do to myself...?


-**Broken**

**Summary:** _We're not friends anymore...what does it matter to him what I do to myself...?_

**Starry's Corner:** This is a lovely little Christmas Present for a fan of mine, she'll know who she is when she reads this. I hope you like it and know that it'll probably grow into a full fledged chaptered fic once my plate is a little less full. Merry Christmas!

**Warning:** Contains self mutilation, if you're not comfortable with that, go back to my bio page and pick something else to enjoy, loves! Some indications of boy on boy, but only a bit!

Another day.

Another hour.

Another useless minute he was on this Earth, just simply taking up space and existing. He wasn't any good to anyone. Not like anyone cared though. If they did care at all about him, they wouldn't have forced him to this. His last resort.

Miyake Sora leaned over the porcelain white sink, watching in a kind of grim interest as blood beaded out of a cut he had given himself on his wrist. He watched the bead slide down his arm, curving around his elbow before nearly going up his arm, finally the bead fell with a soft dropping sound in the empty bathroom.

The cut still wasn't deep enough. But, the pain reminded him that he was still on this Earth. That he could still feel, even though he had felt so numb inside.

Broken scars littered his pale arm, normally hidden by a black arm warmer or a heavily meshed undershirt, no body asked. No body cared.

His mother had seen the scars once, but she had said they were nothing more than a phase he was going through. His twin brother had seen them and said that it was all for attention. His dad wasn't there to see them, but the brunet was sure he wouldn't have cared either.

He didn't have any friends to see them. None to worry about the pain he inflicted on himself. He had been denied the pleasure when he first got into high school, when his best friend abandoned him.

But, he should have seen that coming.

For Tanaka Riku, for lack of a better word, was a God.

It wasn't sociably acceptable anymore for a person of Riku's status to be seen in the presence of a Goth, like Sora. At least, that was what Riku told him later that first day during lunch.

Sora was so shocked. He remembered it well, that was the very first day he had cut himself with a pair of scissors he had gotten for his art class. He had sat in the handicapped bathroom. In the corner of the stall, knees pulled to his chest, tears streaming down his face. He cut and he cut and he cut.

Ever since then, he couldn't stop.

And...

His best friend never found out.

"Sora?"

The voice caused the boy to jump, dropping the razor in the sink as his eyes darted to the owner of the voice, before his mind could register what was happening a hand grabbed his arm and a paper towel went over the cuts.

"What were you thinking!"

Sora's vision was blurry from shock, he looked up at the person's face, all he could make out were a pair of aquamarine eyes, "Riku?" He asked, frowning as he blinked his eyes.

"Yes, who else would it be!" The silver haired boy snapped, reaching over to grab more paper towel, "What in the hell were you doing?"

Sora snorted, "Why do you care?" He asked, snatching his arm back. A glare in place on his face as he removed the paper towel, lightly dapping the blood from the cut.

Riku stared at the boy, noticing the black eye liner, the pierced ears and lip and the lack of a cheerful disposition that used to be on the boy's features. What had happened to Sora over their three years in high school. Certainly the end of their friend ship hadn't caused this. Certainly Sora had made new friend's that cared about what he was doing to himself.

Certainly somebody else cared so Riku wouldn't have to. But, he did.

"Sora..." Riku said softly, shaking his head as he walked over to the boy, "You're hurting yourself, how could I not care?" He asked.

Sora laughed softly, crumbling up the bloody paper towels before throwing them in the trash bin, the shallow cut had already stopped bleeding, "Because you chose to stop caring when you walked away that day, or did you forget?" He asked, but his voice wasn't hateful or me, it was almost daring Riku to bring up the subject.

"You're blaming this one me?!" Riku asked, outraged, though he hid it well.

Sora smirked, "The day you said you didn't want anything to do with me, do you want to know what I did?" He asked, his voice raising as he stepped closer to Riku, "I came into _this_ bathroom, locked my self in _that_ stall and took a pair of scissors and _cut_ myself, Riku, I cut myself, crying over you!"

--- --- ---

_Tears were streaming down his flushed face as he ran out of the lunchroom, ignoring all the laughing a pointing as he ran into the bathroom._

_There was nothing else. He had lost it all._

_"Damnit!" He cried as he walked into the handicapped bathroom, closing the door behind him before latching the lock._

_He stared at the white titled bathroom, before walking over to the far corner, sinking down into it. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on them. He cried and cried._

_He couldn't understand how his best friend could be so cruel. They had grown up together, hadn't that meant anything? Was he so easy to be cast aside?_

_He lifted his head. He had reached it. The last straw, he had nothing else, nothing left. He reached into his backpack, pulling out the scissors. He cried even harder as he pulled the blade across his skin._

_He had lost so much blood that day..._

--- --- ---

Riku stared at him, shock freezing him into place, "Wha...why? What?" His mind couldn't grasp that he had caused his best friend pain. That he was the cause of this. He was the reason why Sora was trying to take his life.

"You go on and life your perfect fucking fairytale life and stay out of mine!" Sora snapped harshly, "How does it feel to be cast aside?" He asked, walking past the teenager.

Before the brunet reached the door, he was grabbed and pulled towards Riku, "Lemme go!" Sora cried as he was forced into an embrace.

"I never...meant to hurt you..." Riku said softly, his arms around the boy, "I was stupid."

Sora snorted, still struggling, "Was? You still are." He retorted.

"What happened to the boy I once knew?" Riku asked softly, his voice almost pleading, "The one I loved?"

"He's dead!"

"He's right in front of me."

Sora finally stopped struggling, he looked up at Riku, a sad look on his face, "He's almost dead." He replied, realizing Riku's face was getting closer and closer to his own, "Riku...what are you-" Before he could finish his question, his lips were sealed by Riku.

It was gentle, not harsh. Loving, caring, and full of reassurance. It was exactly what Sora needed.


End file.
